Diary Confessionals
by Azilda
Summary: He knew her, as lady, a strong person, or Kyoko Honda. He knew her daughter has her precious flower, Tohru Honda. One day Kyo finds his old diary and begins to write. It all begins there... promises, love, untold secrets, pain, happiness..
1. Hidden Secrets Poem 1 to Chapter 1

**Me: **This is a poem, that's openning this story. It's only one out of the many I'll be writing for this. But I think it's different, to do both poems and story's together as one. So, please enjoy the introduction poem to...

**"Hidden Secrets"**

_We're trapped._

_Tormented day by day._

_Will you hear my cries today..._

_oh dear diary.._

_You keep my secrets locked in your heart.._

_You won't give them away if you're smart,_

_you damned Diary.._

I looked away,

Now she can't be saved.

Her "life" begins to cry.

_"The grass is always greener on the other side."_

So now I watch,

Her pain showed on her face for a brief moment..

And then it went away.

I lock this strong person's face away.

Only to hope one day, that I'll be as strong.

Until then I'll keep her flower safe...

_Her pain _

_Does she understand the pain too?_

_Here as I write I make promises._

_To keep her safe,_

_her precious flower._

_You better not give my intentions away.._

_You damned diary._


	2. Hidden Secrets Chapter 1 A diary

**Me: **This is my first true "FruitsBasket" story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "FruitsBasket" Natsuki Takaya, and TOKYOPOP own it. I only own this story.**

It all begins when he's writing in a diary... Kyo Sohma...

April 19th, 2008:

People never seem to know. They never seem to understand our lives... They just shouldn't, we're different, we're monsters, we're trapped souls... trapped under this curse.

They say the grass is always greener on the other side. It makes me wonder if the "normal" people truly understand this statement.

For those who have been free'd from this damned life, truely know what this statement means.

I am that of what you call, a monster.

I am that of what you call, an everyday person if you don't know about this curse.

I am that of what you don't understand.

Who are you to call me these things?! Who are you to torment me every single day! **_WHO ARE YOU?! _**

I know who, and what I am...

Do you know yourself?

Do you know pain and torment?!

I think not!

But I'm here...

-

I put down my pen, it was almost snapped in half; and stared at my words. I brushed the sweat off my brow and looked around, if anyone saw I kept this diary, I'd never live it down. Especially if Shigure found out... Stupid dog.

"Ky_oooo- Kun, Oooo you keep a diary.._" He then would pick up the phone and call that stupid rat's brother... Oh damn, I don't even want to think about that...

I shivered at that thought...

It's not like I write in it all the time. I just need to write some things down, before I end up tormenting myself.

I mostly wrote about my time with Kyoko Honda...

Sometimes I regret writing, because it burns my memory onto paper. My time I spent with Mrs. Honda was was good, she always seemed to talk about some girl, oh wait! Her daughter.. or her little "precious flower" what was her name? Tohru? I think so.

January 20th, 1991:

I met with that lady again... She was talking about some Tohru... She seems so protective of her... I wonder why..

January 23rd, 1991:

That lady is worried now! She has to take a night shift and her "flower" has to be alone tonight, I checked on her daughter today.

She was alone, eating..

Makes me wonder if she's used to this.

January 25th, 1991:

Lady, her name is Kyoko, I figured I'd put that instead of lady now. She took another night shift...

As I watched Tohru, she seemed different, her eyes were blanked out and she looked in a mirror...

It looked like she was crying, it makes me wonder what's wrong, surely Kyoko couldn't have done anything. Hmm

Where's her dad? What happened to him...

-

(Normal POV)

I looked at those couple of pages and memories came flooding back.

Yeah I've been keeping a diary since I was little, but I mostly wrote back then, this is the first time I've written in a long time.

-

"Tohru Honda, please go see the princapal." Some teacher came in and called.

She walked down the hall, and looked around, it was lonely in those halls, no one was there.

She knocked on the door to the office.

"Please come in." The pricapal said. "Sit." He said sadly. "Ms. Honda, I don't know how to tell you this... but your mother has been in a car crash... and.. she was killed."

Tohru was in complete shock. "No." She whispered. "No, she can't, my mom!" She jumped up crying.

"Please calm down!" He said.

"Calm?! How can I be calm? My mom, she's gone, my whole world, why my mom?!" She cried, she was shaking, it was so un- Tohru like.

"Please." He said.

Tohru snapped out of her shock. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked.

"My grandpa." She said quietly.

"Please, go to your grandpa's, you're excused from school." He said.

"Thank... you." She said her voice trembling.

-

As soon as Tohru was out the door she started running, running away from people, running to her house.

She whipped open the door, her mom's presence was still there.

"Mom." She whispered, looking at her bed. She fell and started crying.

-

(Kyo's POV)

I could've saved her. I thought. Why, why was I so scared?

I stood in shock at the accident site.

Kyoko Honda was killed instantly, by a car. I could've grabbed her arm and saved her.

Why, didn't I?'

I walked to her house. Memories flooding back...

I found her daughter crying on a bed. As I looked through a window.

"Mom." She whispered faintly.

I felt total regret, flood through my veins...

"Why?" She cried. "Why my mom?"

Then someone came, he seemed old but...

"Tohru? Tohru?" He called.

"Grandpa?" She said faintly.

"Yes, Tohru, you have to come stay with me." He smiled.

"But, mom!" She said.

"You can't stay here alone, it's ok Kyoko." He said.

'Kyoko?' I thought...

"Come now." He said.

"Okay Grandpa." She said.

Why was he calling her that? I sat there and watched them go. Her pained face seemed to soften to her grandpa when he called her Kyoko.

As I watched.. I made secret promises to myself. I would keep Kyoko's face locked away, I would keep the memories at bay... and then maybe truly one day, I could tell her flower just how much I knew her mom, and how much I knew about her.

April 20th, 2008:

It has been a day since the death of a strong person.

I fear that I'm not so strong, in mind that is.

I've decided to lock everything away, but not forget, just keep all my memories just below the surface.

I've decided another thing too, I would not let her precious daughter get hurt.

It's a promise I must keep, No one can get in the way of this promise, not even that damned rat.

* * *

**Me: **This is just the beginning sort of introduction to my new story. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews please?


End file.
